


McLaughlin & Woods

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Link hires a handsome contractor to do some work on his back yard and gets more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr. Inspired by a van I saw driving past with that company name.

Link had planned on going out for the day when he knew the contractor was coming to build his gazebo, but as soon as the ‘McLaughlin’ half of McLaughlin & Woods walked through the front door, he suddenly remembered a bunch of chores he had to do around the house that just couldn’t wait.

He stood at the kitchen window drying the same glass for the third time and staring at the tall, bearded man. He was fascinated by the strip of skin that he inadvertently exposed every time he reached above his head; the way he tugged at the tool-belt that threatened to pull down his pants; the way he rubbed his lips as he thought over a problem. Link had already been caught staring twice, and tried to appear that he’d been looking out at the weather and adjusting the curtains.

He spent the first hour trying to think of an excuse to go out there but talked himself out of it. After two hours had passed he decided it was an appropriate time to see if the guy wanted coffee.

When he went outside he found McLaughlin on his hands and knees, marking out what would become the gazebo’s foundations. Link had never found a builder’s crack ‘sexy’, but then everything about this particular builder was sexy. As Link approached, the guy stood and smiled at him.

“Hey uh…” Link started.

“Rhett,” the guy supplied.

“Rhett. Would you like a cup of coffee? I just made a fresh pot.”

Rhett’s smile widened. “Yeah, I’d love some. Thanks Mr Neal.”

“Link,” Link corrected. “How do you take it?”

“Black,” he said with a meaningful look at the top of Link’s head. “And sweet.”

Link looked away quickly, hoping the flush he felt didn’t show on his face. “Coming right up,” he said and retreated to the kitchen.

He spent the next few minutes staring blankly at the coffee cup on the counter, trying to figure out if Rhett had been flirting. He decided to just go for it and worst case scenario, they could just send Woods next time. He wasn’t sure if Rhett would prefer to have his coffee alone while he worked or he’d like some company but screw it. Link could do whatever he wanted in his own garden. He carried both mugs outside and handed one to Rhett.

“Thanks Link,” Rhett grinned. “Hmm, smells good.”

“Yeah, it’s a blonde roast,” Link said grinning back. “Not everyone’s taste but as far as I’m concerned you can’t beat a hot blonde.”

Rhett laughed at the obvious joke. “That so?” he said taking a sip of his coffee.

“Oh yeah,” Link said thoughtfully. “I don’t let any old thing pass through these lips.”

Rhett glanced at Link’s lips and nodded. “A good policy.”

They stood together in silence for a moment, not looking at each other. Link sipped his coffee wondering how much further he should push his luck. Rhett was the first to speak.

“I saw you watching me through the window,” he said with a slight smirk.

Link felt his face flush again and tried to laugh it off. “I was admiring your handiwork.”

“Uh huh?” Rhett said, taking another drink of coffee. “I was watching you too.”

“Oh.” Link said dumbly.

Rhett set his mug down on the window ledge and walked back to where he’d been working. “Come and look at this,” he called back over his shoulder.

Link didn’t have to be told twice. He set his cup down beside Rhett’s and followed him across the grass.

“Did you have a deck here before?” Rhett asked.

“A what?”

“Deck.”

“Oh! Uh, yeah,” Link said guiltily, “but I ripped it out right after I moved in.”

“You did it yourself?”

“Yeah…”

“Link…” Rhett said with a tone of disappointment Link might have expected from his mom.

“What’s wrong?”

“Look at this,” Rhett said, directing Link’s attention to the corner of the garden. He came to stand behind him and placed a hand on Link’s shoulder. “You left all this old woodwork that I’m going to have to dismantle before I can start.” Rhett was standing so close Link could feel his breath on his ear. A shiver ran through him - Rhett towered over him and he wasn’t used to feeling so dominated.

“I forgot about that,” Link said quietly.

“Now I’m going to have to come at least two more times,” Rhett said directly into Link’s ear. Link was frozen on the spot and couldn’t think of a response. “Grab my tool will you?” Rhett’s hand moved from Link’s shoulder and smacked him on the ass (drawing a surprised squeak from Link) before moving away.

“Huh?” Link said, feeling slightly dazed.

“I mean my screwdriver of course. I gotta take this apart,” Rhett said, grinning at Link over his shoulder.

“Oh! Of course,” Link said, picking up a screwdriver from the toolbox on the ground and bringing it over to Rhett.

“Thanks again for the coffee Mr Neal,” Rhett said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Rhett McLaughlin's second visit rolled around, Link had given all pretence of professionalism. He actually cancelled plans to make sure he'd be home all day while Rhett was working. 

Rhett and another man had arrived early that morning with a van full of tools and equipment (including a cement mixer that Link was oddly hypnotized by) and got straight to work in the backyard. Since Rhett wasn't alone, Link decided to be a little more subtle with his spying. He thought a window on the second floor might be less conspicuous, so he grabbed a book and sat down by the window in the guest bedroom. 

Rhett was as fascinating as ever. With another person there he seemed even more magnetic than last time. Link couldn't help a twinge of jealousy every time their hands touched or the other guy made Rhett laugh and throw his head back.

He found himself staring at Rhett's hands and the way he carefully measured wooden posts. Link almost lost it when he put on a pair of protective gloves and started lifting bags of cement like they were potato chips, his-tool belt once again pulling his jeans precariously low when he had no free hand to pull them up.

When he saw Rhett walking towards the house, he dropped his book and rushed downstairs to meet him at the door.

Rhett grinned when he saw him. "Oh, hi Link. I thought I just saw you upstairs," he said jovially.

Link tried to act like he wasn't out of breath. "I was reading. I just came down to get some water," he said. Super casual.

"Oh yeah? I thought maybe you were watching me again," Rhett said with a smirk.

"I'll have you know I like reading by the window because it has the best light. The view is just an added bonus."

Rhett laughed and gave him a huge grin. "I was coming to ask if I could use your bathroom."

"Uh, sure. There's one by the front door," Link said, pointing down the hall. "Can I make you a coffee?"

"Yeah! That'd be great."

"What about your friend? Woods?" Link said, peering through the window at the other man.

"That's just my friend Mark. He's helping me out for the day. There isn't really a 'Woods' any more - he's more of a silent partner."

"No Wood huh?" Link said. "That's a shame."

"There's usually someone willing to help me out," Rhett replied. "How are you with your hands?"

Link felt his face flush. "I've never had any complaints. So you friend Mark... helps you with your Wood problem?"

"Like I said, he's just a friend," Rhett said, turning down the hallway towards the restroom. "He doesn't appreciate wood like I do."

Link laughed and rolled his eyes. While Rhett was in the bathroom he made coffee for the two of them (Mark was fine with water) and laid out a plate of cookies he may or may not have baked that morning to make the kitchen smell more inviting.

"I thought I smelled cookies," Rhett said on his return. He gratefully took the coffee cup and sniffed the contents. "Mmm. You sure know the way to a man's heart,"

"Oh well..." Link said, shaking his head modestly, "you don't seem difficult to please."

"Or you're just good at pleasing me."

Link sipped his coffee and looked away. This guy was relentless. "Do you want a cookie?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject. He tried to set his mug down to pick up the plate, but instead knocked the cup off the edge of the counter, spilling it all over his hand. "Ah shoot," he said, rushing over to the sink and turning on the cold water.

"Here, let me help," Rhett said, his proximity taking Link by surprise. His whole body seemed to be pressed against Link as he reached over and removed his watch.

"Thanks," Link said awkwardly. Rhett was invading all his senses at once. His calloused hands were surprisingly gentle as he directed Link's hand under the flow of water. His body seemed to radiate heat and his scent was intoxicating - fresh yet woody and so deliciously masculine.

"You'll be fine," Rhett reassured him, before the Link's burnt hand and kissing him palm.

Link couldn't help laughing. "Did you just kiss my boo-boo?"

"Trust me, I'm a professional. I injure myself all the time and that's the best way to ease the pain,” Rhett grinned. “Keep that under there for 20 minutes and let me know if you need another dose.”

Before Link could come up with a response, Rhett lifted a cookie and disappeared back outside. Link had never felt so vulnerable and so protected all at once before and he wasn’t sure he liked it. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Rhett’s final visit came around, Link was desperately trying to think of other jobs Rhett could do to keep him around a bit longer. Maybe he needed a new raised flower bed? Or the roof of his garage starting to get old, he should probably get that checked out…   


Rhett arrived exactly on time as always and greeted Link happily. “How did the cement dry? Looking good?”

“Yeah, real good,” Link said, deliberately looking Rhett up and down. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt that cut off at his biceps, making him look even more ripped than usual.   


Rhett grinned and said, “Maybe I should just see for myself.”

He walked through the house to the garden and walked straight over to inspect the gazebo. Link instinctively followed behind him like a lost puppy. Rhett looked over the base of the Gazebo and gave a satisfied nod. “I’m glad to see you resisted the urge to write your name in it.”

Link shrugged. “I was tempted,but guess I’ll have to find something else to do with my fingers,” he said.

“Very good,” Rhett said solemnly.

Link had already decided he wasn’t going to hide in the house this time and had arranged the patio furniture so his chair was pointed straight at the half-built gazebo. He had carefully set out his book, coffee and sunglasses as though he’d been sitting there all morning (and cringed a little at himself). He went over to the table and swapped his regular glasses for the sunglasses and picked up his book. Behind the safety of his dark glasses he could stare all he wanted.

After the first half hour he was starting to get the impression Rhett was putting on a show for him. The way his ass was pointed right at Link every time he bent down… the way he lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow… it didn’t seem like a coincidence. But then, it wasn’t a coincidence that every time Rhett looked at Link he was biting his lip or stretching out in the sunlight.

As had become customary, Link went inside to make coffee after a couple of hours. As the coffee started brewing, he went back out to ask if Rhett wanted some.

It was a particularly hot day, and by the time Link got back, Rhett had shed his t-shirt and was continuing to work shirtless. Link thought he might faint. Rhett’s well toned body was covered in freckles and Link had an overwhelming desire to count every one.

“Uh…” he started, immediately forgetting what he was about to say.

“Ah, Link,” Rhett said as though he’d been waiting for him. “Can you give me a hand?”

Link approached, almost cautiously, like he might scare away the beautiful shirtless man in his garden. “You want me to give you a hand?” He said, slightly confused.

Rhett turned to him and grinned. “Yeah, I know how dexterous you are.” He bent down beside his toolbox (giving Link a closer view of his butt) and picked up a white bottle. “Will you put some sunscreen on my back?”

Link tried not to look too eager as he took the bottle from Rhett and poured some in his hand. He was almost expecting sparks when he touched Rhett’s skin, but it was simply warm and taut and inviting. He spread his fingers, smoothing the sunscreen as slowly as he could, not wanting to lose contact too quickly.

“Did you get the front?” Link asked.

Rhett laughed through his nose. “Yeah, I can reach the front myself,” he said, amused.

“Well, let me know when you need a top-up,” Link said innocently. “You want coffee?” he added before Rhett could respond.

“Ah yes, I knew there was a reason I was looking forward to this job. I’d love some,” he said. He opened the buckle of his tool belt and set it on the ground before following Link into the kitchen.

“So,” Rhett said as Link poured the coffee, “what are you going to use the gazebo for when it’s finished?”

“Gonna use it to grow some climbing plants,” Link shrugged, “And for entertaining - gives me more privacy, you know?”

Rhett raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I see.”

Link handed a mug to Rhett. “Not that I’ve been entertaining much lately,” he said, hoping Rhett would take the hint that he was single.

“Ah, what a shame,” Rhett said before taking a sip of his coffee. “Mmm, delicious,” he said, looking Link in the eye.   


Link smiled at the complement. “Why don’t we drink these outside?” he suggested. At Rhett’s nod, Link led the way out to the patio table.   


They sat side by side, looking out towards the garden and made small talk. Link knew he was smiling too much and laughing too hard at Rhett’s jokes, but he couldn’t help it. Rhett was magnetic.

Rhett set his mug down on the table and stood up. “Best get back to work; I have a lot to do today” he said nodding towards the gazebo. “Are you going to sit here the whole time?”

Link felt his face redden. “I might. It’s a nice day and I don’t have any plans… unless you’d prefer to be left alone.”

“No no, I kind of like the attention,” Rhett laughed, turning back to the garden.

Link took a breath and decided to make his move. “Rhett uh... I was wondering if you’d be interested in a job?”

Rhett visibly brightened. “Oh, yeah! That would be great.”

“Great,” Link said. “When you’re finished out here we can talk more about it.”

“It’s funny, for a minute there I thought you were going to offer me more work, but a job from you is much more appealing,” he said with a smirk and headed back out into the garden.

Link watched him leave, taking a moment to process what he’d said, before it hit him. “Wait…” he said out loud to himself. “Wait,” he said again so Rhett could hear.

Rhett stopped, “Relax, I know what you meant Link,” he laughed, returning to the table.   


He stood in front of Link’s chair, so close Link had to look up at an uncomfortably steep angle. Somehow Rhett looked even more handsome from below - it took all Link’s strength not to reach out and touch Rhett’s thighs.   


Rhett reached out and for a second Link thought he was going to stroke his hair. Instead he pinched the sides of Link’s sunglasses and carefully lifted them off his face. He smiled when he could see Link’s eyes. “When I finish with the gazebo we can discuss what you’d like me to do next.”   


Link blinked up at him, the bright sunlight making his eyes water. “Ok,” was all he could manage. Rhett walked away again leaving Link stunned by his forwardness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to [the van](https://mythical-ross.tumblr.com/post/185526876468/i-saw-this-van-out-in-the-wild-today-and-briefly) that inspired this whole thing!

Link spent almost the entire day in his back yard pretending to read while watching Rhett work. He had briefly gone inside when Rhett went to his van for lunch, but he just spent the whole time watching him through the window so he would already be in the garden when Rhett returned.

At around 4pm when it was almost time for Rhett to leave, he approached Link at the patio furniture. “Good book?” he said by way of greeting. 

The low evening sun shone around Rhett like a halo. Link almost gasped when he peeked at him over his sunglasses. “It’s alright, but I keep getting distracted for some reason,” Link said innocently. 

“A man with wood can be very distracting,” Rhett said with a small shrug. 

“Depending on the man of course,” Link added.

Rhett smiled warmly. “Anyway, it’s almost time for me to go but the gazebo is so close to being finished I wondered if you wanted me to just stay a little longer. That way I don’t have to come back another day.” 

Link paused, conflicted. As much as he wanted the gazebo to be finished, he would have loved an excuse to have Rhett back another day. In the end he let the brain in his head decide. “If you don’t have anywhere else to be, it would be great to have it finished today.”

Rhett gave a satisfied nod. “Great, I shouldn’t be much longer anyway.”

“Great,” Link replied.

“And if you’re going to stay out here watching me you should probably put on a sweater. It’s getting cold,” Rhett said with a grin, before turning to walk away.

Link rolled his eyes… but he did go inside to get a sweater.

As he returned to the kitchen he wondered if Rhett would need a snack. He was going to be there longer than planned; he probably hadn’t brought enough food to last all day. Link checked the pantry and picked up the quickest and easiest thing he knew how to cook - hot dogs.

Forty seconds in the microwave, stick it in a bun, and they were good to go. He picked up a bottle of ketchup and headed back outside. Rhett was busy with a power drill so Link waited for the noise to die down before speaking.

“Hey Rhett,” he called from the table. “You hungry? I made hot dogs.” 

Rhett looked curiously at the plate and set down the drill. He came over to the table and picked up a hot dog, inspecting it for a second. “Thanks man, that’s real considerate of you.”

“No problem,” Link said, and took a bite of his own hot dog. “You sure know what you’re doing with that drill,” he said, nodding to the power tool on the ground.

“Oh yeah, you saw that?” Rhett said, “I haven’t been doing much drilling lately. I was worried I was out of practise.”

“Well that is a  _ real  _ shame,” Link said and Rhett hummed in agreement. 

“Do you always eat hot dogs like that?” Rhett said, grinning.

Link gave him a confused look. “Like what?” 

“Like a goddamn porn star,” Rhett laughed.

Link felt his face flush. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said truthfully. 

Rhett helpfully demonstrated - he stuck his tongue out just a bit so the end of the bun touched it first, lingering for a moment, before opening his mouth as wide as he could and taking the whole thing in one. At least, he tried. The bun was a just a bit too wide to fit.

Link almost choked. “I do  _ not  _ eat like that,” he protested.

“I just watched you do it,” Rhett said, smirking.

“I don’t…” Link said weakly.

“Hey, we all have our talents,” Rhett said with a shrug. “Mine is drilling, yours is fitting a whole wiener in your mouth.”

“That’s quite a combo,” Link said quietly, before taking what he hoped was a normal bite of his hot dog. 

Rhett finished his food quickly and got back to his work. Link cleaned up and returned to his spot in the yard. It would be weird if he went inside now (or so he convinced himself). Watching Rhett work really was satisfying. He’d started with just a bag of concrete and a pile of wood and was now putting the finishing touches on something amazing.

Link jumped when Rhett approached him for the final time. He couldn’t put his sunglasses on when there was no sun, so he ended up actually reading his book.

“It’s finished,” Rhett said with just a hint of pride. “Wanna come take a look?”

“Of course!” Link said and practically jumped to his feet. He followed Rhett across the lawn and under the wooden canopy. He stood in the middle and did a full turn, taking it all in. “Oh wow Rhett, it’s beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Rhett said, making Link jump. He was standing right behind him, speaking almost directly into Link’s ear. “I guess I was feeling inspired.”

Link turned to face Rhett despite the redness he felt in his cheeks, they were standing much closer than what would be considered ‘professional’ but neither seemed to care. “Thank you Rhett, it’s perfect.” 

Rhett looked around the structure with satisfaction. “All ready for you to start ‘entertaining’,” he said with a small smile.

“I feel like I’m in the Sound Of Music,” Link said looking up at Rhett. “ _ Somewhere in my youth or childhood, I must have done something good _ .”

Rhett was still smiling. “So about that other work you want me to do…” 

Link tried to keep his face neutral. “Oh yeah.”

“There is no other work, is there?” Rhett said.

“No…” Link said, the embarrassment at being caught out making him brave. “But there may be a  _ job  _ somewhere down the line… If you wanted to come back for dinner tomorrow and help me try this thing out.”

“Check how private it really is?” Rhett grinned. He lifted his hand to Link’s chin and tilted his head up, before leaning down and giving him a firm but chaste kiss. Link went up on his toes to try and keep contact for as long as possible when Rhett started to pull away. “I’d love to,” Rhett said.

Link left Rhett to pack away his equipment and went inside. The thought of having Rhett back for a date was enough to have him bouncing around the kitchen like a toddler on skittles. 

Before long, Rhett had everything in his truck and was ready to go. Link couldn’t help smiling when he came back through the front door. He handed Rhett an envelope with his check and felt weirdly formal as he shook his hand. “Thanks again Rhett,” he said, “I’m looking forward to tomorrow.”

“Me too,” Rhett said, stuffing the envelope in his pocket. “You know, dating a client is against the contractors’ code.”

“Really?” 

“No.”

“Oh,” Link laughed. “I’m just looking forward to seeing your without wood in your hands.”

“Well I’m not making any promises.” Rhett smirked.


End file.
